battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
2.9 Patch
Announced: May 20, 2013 Released: May 22, 2013 Nations: The long awaited feature has finally arrived! You will now be able to create, join and manage Nations of up to 100 players. In addition to this system, we’re introducing a Chat function for your Nation so all members will be able to communicate with each other in one place. New Missions: 15 new missions with this update! Floyd’s research on Spider Wasps continues despite their hostile nature. In addition, be prepared to meet an old friend and to face off with an old foe. We hope your armies are ready as these latest missions were designed with our high leveled players in mind. New Units: Several new units ready are to join your ranks. :Wolf Thug: The Wolf Artillery will be bowing out in this update. In its place comes the Wolf Thug who comes with not one, but two Uzis! This agile unit’s sweeping attacks will make short work of any infantry within range. :Converted Garbage Truck: The Converted Garbage Truck is the result of too many citizens not sorting their recyclables. Fed up with the lack of attention to the environment, the Converted Garbage Truck has been retrofitted with heavy armor and an RPG launcher that is effective against carbon emitting vehicles. The importance of conservation is best demonstrated with explosions. :Eagle Eye: Living on the Frontier means you have to be ready for anything. Whether it’s a band of Raiders or an armored Sandworm, the Eagle Eye has an arrow for any situation. Equipped with trick shots, status effects and piercing attacks, the Eagle Eye is always prepared. :Turtlesheller: Turtleshellers despise camping and prefer to see things from the front lines. Their armored shell allows them to maintain resilience as they calculate the arc of their anti-infantry mortar. This makes them particularly effective against Snipers whom they would deem as “cowardly”. :Brutalizer: Ex-junkyard mechanic turned military driver, the Brutalizer realized that while causing wanton destruction of discarded vehicles was fun, it was much more satisfying to destroy vehicles that were still owned by people. The Brutalizer’s attacks lack range and won’t catch any infantry, but they will devastate any vehicle’s armor. Unmanned Turrets: Unlike the turrets on your outpost, these can be brought into any battle. The Unmanned Machine Gun Turret, Unmanned Laser Turret and Unmanned Flame Turret are ready to take on any opposition. They even come with warranties! (Warranty void if engaged in battle.) New Decorations: Non-verbal communication technology has reached a new pinnacle with the introduction of signs! Now you can tell other players what to Assist and what not to Occupy. These decorations include Arrow Sign, Assist Sign, No Occupy Sign. We’re also introducing two new Prestige decorations: A Raptor Statue and a Raider Victory Tree. Please remember that this means that the two current Prestige decorations (Useless Tank and Glass Cannon) will be leaving the Build Menu once this update is live. Other decorations added are the Willow Tree, Propane Tank, Satellite Tower, Bug Zapper and Neon Sign. Unit Balance Fixes: *Ranger: Brought the level requirement for this unit down to 20. *Riot Truck: The Riot Truck's hose ability is no longer an indirect targeted attack, but instead a tap to target attack. *Player Sandworms: Conversely, the Sandworms' spit attack is now an indirectly-targeted attack, rather than a tap-to-target attack. This allows the player to preview the Area of Effect. *Light Chem Tank, Flame Turret, Salamander, Firedrake, Heavy Recon, Tamed Sandworm, Tamed Adult Sandworm, Young Worm, Laser Tank, and Enemy Sandworms: There was a bug with one of the attacks that caused damage to units not in range. The affected weapons are the ones that hit in a straight line in front of these unit such as the Light Chem Tank's Chemical Burst attack. *Veteran: Slight increase in dodge and defense from Rank 4 to Rank 5. *Ancient Sentinel: Slight increase in difficulty, but the rewards for defeating it have increased. *Bigfoot Units: Slight decrease in Teeth price for the Bigfoot. Bug Fixes: *Fixed a bug where the level up pop up would sometimes appear and award you stars when collecting experience if you had maxed out stars. *Increased validation on resource updates from mines in an effort to stop cheating. *Increased validation on the number of units you could place in a battle in an effort to stop cheating. *Attempting to put units into an uncollected garrison building will now cause a server exception instead of putting your land into a weird state. *Fixed a bug where mission jobs would calculate the wrong value for rewards sometimes. Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=45536 Category:Patches Category:Battle Nations News Category:2.9 Patch